Protein kinases are a large multigene family consisting of more than 500 proteins which play a critical role in the development and treatment of a number of human diseases in oncology, neurology and immunology. The Tec kinases are non-receptor tyrosine kinases which consists of five members (Tec (tyrosine kinase expressed in hepatocellular carcinoma), Btk (Bruton's tyrosine kinase), Itk (interleukin-2 (IL-2)-inducible T-cell kinase; also known as Emt or Tsk), R1k (resting lymphocyte kinase; also known as Txk) and Bmx (bone-marrow tyrosine kinase gene on chromosome X; also known as Etk)) and are primarily expressed in haematopoietic cells, although expression of Bmx and Tec has been detected in endothelial and liver cells. Tec kinases (Itk, Rlk and Tec) are expressed in T cell and are all activated downstream of the T-cell receptor (TCR). Btk is a downstream mediator of B cell receptor (BCR) signaling which is involved in regulating B cell activation, proliferation, and differentiation. More specifically, Btk contains a PH domain that binds phosphatidylinositol (3,4,5)-trisphosphate (PIP3). PIP3 binding induces Btk to phosphorylate phospholipase C (PLCγ), which in turn hydrolyzes PIP2 to produce two secondary messengers, inositol triphosphate (IP3) and diacylglycerol (DAG), which activate protein kinase PKC, which then induces additional B-cell signaling. Mutations that disable Btk enzymatic activity result in XLA syndrome (X-linked agammaglobulinemia), a primary immunodeficiency. Given the critical roles which Tec kinases play in both B-cell and T-cell signaling, Tec kinases are targets of interest for autoimmune disorders.
Consequently, there is a great need in the art for effective inhibitors of Btk. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.